From DE 10 2008 064 194 A1 a generic device for positioning multiple function elements comprising a recess for a shaft, in particular cams, in a predetermined angle position on the shaft is known, wherein the device comprises multiple mountings each intended for a function element, which in each case are equipped with a moulding fixing the angle position of the respective function element corresponding to the angle position on the shaft. The mountings in this case can be positioned in such a manner that the recesses of the function elements lie on a common straight line. At least individual mouldings in this case comprise an adjustable angle position, as a result of which a correct positioning of the function elements can be simplified.
From DE 10 2007 056 638 A1 a further device for the assembly of a composite, consisting of at least one shaft carrying unsplit bearings is known, wherein the housing has positioning devices which prior to the joining hold the function elements in a predetermined phase position in the housing in such a manner that the at least one shaft can be pushed in through the bearings of the housing and openings in the function elements. The positioning device in this case is provided with recesses for the function elements, which have a stop, which supports the function element against the joining direction of the shaft, wherein the recess of the positioning devices have a part contour of the contour of the function elements as negative profile, so that the function elements can be held in phase position according to their joining position later on. The part contour of the recesses in this case engages about the function elements at least over a part of their outer contour. A particularly phase-accurate positioning is to be achieved through this. However, disadvantageous with the devices according to the invention is a comparatively complicated guiding of the shaft during the thermal joining process.
From DE 10 2009 060 350 A1 a device for the assembly of a shaft carrying function elements is known, wherein the device comprises a machine platform, on which a plurality of positioning discs for the aligned, correct positioning of the function elements is arranged in such a manner that a shaft can be pushed in. The positioning discs are reversibly fixed on a frame, which in turn is reversibly fixed on the machine platform. This is intended to make possible rapid changing of a production process by having available multiple frames.